User talk:Anateus2
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Things Come Back Cold page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 06:52, January 24, 2013 Thanks for the save there Anateus, I nearly forgot to add it to the User Submissions TheWalshinator (talk) 08:07, May 12, 2013 (UTC) I am NOT god I Cry Because of Fear (talk) 10:32, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Earning some badges is my guess! :D haha - CrashingCymbal Talk Page 10:50, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Understandable :P - CrashingCymbal Talk Page 11:16, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Spam blogs You have recently created a blog that was considered spam because it was either: too short, unrelated to Creepypasta, or general spam (i.e. random letters and numbers with no meaning or purpose). In the future, contribute quality blog posts or else you will be given a ban as stated in . You will now be given an automatic three-day ban. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 13:44, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ye I am glad to be of service! Weird music taste bros for life :P - CrashingCymbal Talk Page 13:58, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help. Thanks man. English is not my main language so I'm prone to make some mistakes.17:48, August 5, 2013 (UTC)Cayosheen (talk) Hey Please don't add the 'entity' category to pages. Thanks. When there's no more room in hell, the dead will walk the earth. 20:19, August 22, 2013 (UTC) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!! :3 TheWalshinator (talk) 22:38, November 14, 2013 (UTC)